memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/False Memories/Chapter Three
Typhuss wakes up in the Sector General ward as Kira is at his bedside sleeping as she wakes up and looks at him. Hey there sleepy head how are you feeling? Kira says as she looks at him. He wants to know what happened. What happened Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. You were on your way to meet up with Captain Ro at the Hub and you collapsed on the Promenade, luckily someone called for medical help Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Yeah, very good Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Doctor Bashir looks at him. Admiral how are you feeling Doctor Bashir says as he runs the medical tricorder over Typhuss. He looks at him. Better, I feel good Typhuss says as he looks at Julian. Kira looks at him. Maybe you should stay here and rest before something bad happens to you Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at them both. All right, I will stay here for now Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She kissed his forehead and leaves to head to the Bajoran temple, Typhuss looks at her walking away as he then turns to Doctor Bashir. Damn if I could find a way to remove these implants I could stop this issue Doctor Bashir says as he looks at his medical tricorder. Typhuss looks at him. I'm sure you will Julian Typhuss says as he looks at Julian. He looks at Typhuss. I just hope I can Julian says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. You are a great doctor and very smart Typhuss says as he looks at Julian. He looks at him. Thanks Admiral that's means a lot to me some Starfleet officers still don't trust me after all I lied in my Starfleet application and disobeyed orders to stay away from the Andorian homeworld Julian says as he looks at Typhuss. He looks at Doctor Bashir. Some Starfleet officers don't like me as well, I have be known to say to hell with orders, my greatest moment was when I helped you save the Andorians Typhuss says as he looks at Julian. He looks at him. If it wasn't for the words of Admiral Martin you might of lost your command and rank Julian says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss agrees. True, yeah Typhuss says as he looks at Julian. Julian looks at him. Well I'm still looking over Miles's medical reports from his time with the implants Julian says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Ok, did you find anything Typhuss says as he looks at Julian. He looks at him. Nothing yet but I'll keep looking Julian says as he looks at his tricorder then at Typhuss. He looks at Julian. Do you think I can get something to eat, like pepperoni pizza Typhuss says as he looks at Julian. Julian smiles at him. Sure Julian says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Typhuss walks over to the replicator. Two slices of pepperoni pizza Typhuss says as he looks at the replicator. Then the pizza appears and Typhuss picks up the plate and starts eating. Julian works on the data he has from when O'Brien had them. Typhuss finishes his pizza then places the plate on the replicator and disposes it. The next morning Typhuss is back to work as Commander Madden shows up. Admiral you got a minute sir? Commander Madden asked as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at his XO. Sure, what's up Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Madden. He hands him a padd. It's the duty roster we never had a chance to look it over before you were captured by the Alliance, and so I worked it out with Commander Torres Commander Madden says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him and approves of it. All right, the duty roster looks fine, carry on Commander Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Madden. He looks at him. Aye, sir Commander Madden says as he leaves the ready room. Typhuss works on some stuff when he hears Kira's voice. Its not real Typhuss says to himself. He keeps hearing Kira's voice. Focus on something else, like my work Typhuss says as he looks at a padd. Then flashes to him seeing his wife murdered by Toral son of Duras. Go away Typhuss says as he looks at the image. He sees nothing and breathes. Typhuss goes back to work on the padd.